Rain
Perfil * Nombre artístico: 'Rain / Bi (비) *'Nombre verdadero: Jung Ji Hoon (정지훈) *'También conocido como:' Rain (Occidental), Pi (Japón), Yu (China) *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actor, Modelo, Bailarín y Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25-Junio-1982 (32 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 185cm *'''Peso: 75kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo chino:' Perro *'Fanclub:' Cloud *'Color fanclub:' Gris. *'Agencia:' **JYP Entertainment (2002-2007) **J.Tune Entertainment (2007-2013, Propietario) **William Morris (2009-2010, U.S.A) ** Cube Entertainment (2013-Actualmente) Dramas *She's So Lovable(SBS, 2014) *Fugitive (KBS2, 2010) *A Love to Kill (KBS2, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) *Full House (KBS2, 2004) *Sang Doo, Let's Go To School (KBS2, 2003) *Orange (SBS, 2002) Sitcom Películas *For Love or Money(2014) - Película China *The Prince (2014) *R2B: Return to Base (2012) *Ninja Assassin (2009) *Meteoro-Speed Racer (2008) *I'm a Cyborg, But That's OK (2006) Programas De TV *Running Man "Aventura en Australia" - Ep. 188, 189, 191, 214 *Happy Camp (Programa Chino) *The Superman Returns - Cameo Ep. 15 *Yoo Hee Yeol´s Sketchbook *Rain Effect ( Reality Show de su propia vida - Mnet) *1 Night 2 Days *Strong Heart *Family Outing (Ep. 21 y 22) *Happy Together *AOS con MBLAQ *Hip Korea: Rain (Documental Discovery Channel) *ABC Entertainment Forecast (Programa USA) Colaboraciones *If you want a lover - G.NA *Things I Would Like To Do If I Had A Lover - G.NA Anuncios Publicitarios 2008 *CLEAR for Men (Asia) *Miiow Sports (Japón) *KB Card Leather Style (con Lee Hyo Ri) *Nikkon CoolPix S600 (Corea) *[Telecom|Sk Telecom (Corea con Yoo In Young) *Anycall Samsung (con Victoria Song) (Corea / China) 2007 *LG's Pc y Monitor, "Xpion" y "Flaton" (toda Asia) *KB Star Card (Corea) *Clear Men (Islas Filipinas /Singapur /Malasia) *Calvin Klein Jeans (Korea) *(2006) PEPSI Commercial ( with Christina Aguilera) Discografía 'Corea' 'Albums' {| class="wikitable collapsible collapsed" style="width: 500px; " cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" border="1" {| ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); " |'Album' ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); " |'Informacion' ! style="text-align: center; background-color: rgb(0, 153, 255); " |'Lista de canciones' |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Vol.1 ~ Bad Guy Fecha de lanzamiento: 28-Abril-2002 | #Intro # Ak su Handshake # Na ppeun nam ja Guy  #Na Me  #Ik suk chi an a seo Get Used to It #Baby baby #An nyeong ee ran mal dae shin of Saying Goodbye # Neo cheo reom (Featuring bada) Like You # Na ron an doe ni (Featuring Hooni Hoon, Ho In Chang) not Me?  #Wae Why? # What's Love featuring Danny, Lexy, 별 and JYP |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Vol.2 ~ How To Avoid The Sun Fecha de lanzamiento: 16-Octubre-2003 | #2003.10.16 #알면서 - You Already Knew #난 또 니가 좋은거야 - Why Do I Love You Again #왜 하필 - How Come #나에게 너는 - I to You #너마저 - Even You #내가 유명해지니 좋니 - Do You Love Me Or My Fame #태양을 피하는 방법 Mix - Ways To Avoid The Sun #화성에서 온 남자 금성에서 온 여자 - Me #아쉬운 빈 공간 - The Empty Space #안녕이란 말대신 Remix - Instead of Goodbye #태양을 피하는 방법 - Ways To Avoid The Sun #태양이 떠도 - Even When The Sun Rises |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Vol.3 ~ It's RAINing Fecha de lanzamiento: 08-Octubre-2004 | #Hago Shipeossdeon Mal (Words I Wanted to Say) # It's Raining   #I do # Familiar face   #11 days   #Quiz   #My groove   #Nan # Biggest thing   #Wanna talk   #But I love you   #Chajayo Find You # No no no   #To you   #I love you |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Vol.4 ~ Rain's World Fecha de lanzamiento: 14-Octubre-2006 | #Rain's World # I'm coming (Feat. Tablo) # With u # In my bed 누웠던 침대 # Not a single day 하루도 # Casiopeia (Feat. Im Jung Hee) (feat. 임정희)  #Him & Me (Feat. Dynamic Duo) #Don't stop   #Touch Ya (Feat. TaeWon 태완. K.A.C-Luv)   #Move on   #Oh Yeah (Feat. Al)   #Friends (Feat.Tigher JK)   #To My Friends (Outro)  #Na 나 (B-Garage Remix) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Vol.5 ~ Rainism Fecha de lanzamiento: 15-Octubre-2008 | #My Way (Intro)   #Rainism # Only You   #Love Story  #사랑이라는 건 Love Is) #내 여자 Girl # You # Fresh Woman  #더 끌려 (Feat. 태완 A.K.A C-Luv) # 고개 돌려   #9월 12일 12 # My Way # Rainism Remix |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Rainism ~ Asian Especial Version Fecha de lanzamiento: 15-Octubre-2008 Idioma:'' 'Japones, Chino, Ingles'' | #15 Rainism (Chinese Ver.) #16 Love Story 0912......After (Chinese Ver.) #17 Rainism (English Ver.) #18 Love Story 0912......After (English Ver.) #19 Rainism (Japan Ver.) #20 Love Story (Japan Ver.) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |Bi Rain - Back To The Basic '''Fecha Lanzamiento: 06-Abril-2010 | #널 붙잡을 노래 #Hip Song #One #똑같아 (Same) #Love Song (English Version) |- | style="text-align:center;" |140px | style="text-align:center;" |비 정규 6집 6. Fecha de lanzamiento: 07-enero-2014 | #비 정규 (Rain Effect) #30 SEXY #LA SONG #어디 가요. 오빠 (Feat. Hyun Ah) #마릴린 먼로 (Marilyn Monroe) #차에 타봐 #Superman #알아버렸어 #Dear Mama Don't Cry #30 SEXY (East4a Deeptech Mix) |} 'Repackage' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Album' 'Singles' Premios Curiosidades *'Debut:' El 13 de Mayo de 2002 como cantante, con su primer álbum Bad Guy / 나쁜 남자. *'Familia: '''Padre y una hermana menor llamada Hanna. *'Mejor Amigo': El actor Kim Kwang Min. Se conocieron en la secundaria. *'Fanclub:' Cloud *'Educación:' Universidad Kyung Hee (Departamento de Música Post Moderna). *'Talentos:' Actuación, baile, coreó-grafo, diseñador y empresario. *'Idiomas: Inglés, coreano, japonés y chino mandarín. *Denominado el Rey del K-pop y el Michael Jackson asiático. *Tiene 2 perros llamados "Sarangy" y "General". *Le gustan las chicas de doble personalidad, lindas en el día pero sexys en la noche. *Siempre agradece en todo momento a sus fans y familia por el apoyo incondicional. * Es cercano a la actriz Kim Sun Ah, a la cual invito en uno de sus show's de regreso para que bailara una cancion con el. *Una vez esperó fuera de la casa de una chica, durante toda la noche, sólo para poder verla, ya que le gustaba. Eso para él es verdadero amor. *Aunque su nombre artistico es solo Rain, o Bi (Significando ambos lluvia), entre los fans extranjeros suele ser llamado Bi Rain, o Rain Bi, lo que es un error común nacido de las traducciones de sus noticias o canciones, en las que se le solía nombrar como Bi (Rain) o Rain (Bi). Con el tiempo los fans omitieron los paréntesis. *Le tiene miedo a los insectos *Detesta por sobre todas las cosas hacer ejercicio. * A pesar de tener buen cuerpo él confiesa que no le agrada ejercitarse. *Es considerado uno de los solistas más importantes no sólo de Corea del Sur, sino de toda Asia. * Rain es el primer artista masculino coreano en ganar los premios Singer Rookie Award, Drama Rookie Award, y Movie Rookie Award, correspondientes a su debut en la música, actuación en dramas, y actuación en películas, respectivamente. *Dicen que Junho de 2PM se parece mucho a Rain. *Rain odia utilizar ropa interior, y de ahí la razón de tener pánico a que se le rompan sus pantalones. Dice que usa ropa interior sólo para campañas promocionales, ya que ésta le impide moverse bien y hace unas marcas poco estéticas en los pantalones. *Se rasura todo el cuerpo. *Bi, durante su gira '''"RAINY DAY 2005 Tour", comenzada en Seúl realizó una actuación exclusiva en el Madison Square Garden (Nueva York) de 2 horas de duración. *Su 2ª gira asiática se llamó Rain's Coming Tour. Ésta se inició en Seúl (Corea del Sur) en Diciembre de 2006. *Su 4º álbum, "I'm Coming", salió al mercado internacional el 16 de Octubre de 2006. *Estuvo trabajando con 3LW y otras famosas celebridades americanas, lo que resultaría ser su debut oficial en los Estados Unidos en el 2007. *Tras la finalización de su último Tour, Rain's Coming Tour, en Junio de 2007, concluyó, así mismo, su contrato con la compañía JYP Entertainment. Se sabe que recibió generosísimas ofertas llevadas a cabo por parte de casi todas las discográficas asiáticas más influyentes. Las cifras sobrepasaron los 10 billones de won. *Tras haber finalizado con JYP Entertaiment,finalmente, creó su propia compañia "J. Tune Entertainment", conocida anteriormente como Rainy Entertainment. Todo ello, sin haber perdido el contacto con sus antiguos mentores y, a su vez, fichó por la agencia William Morris, para su debut internacional. *En 2007 también apareció en el listado de las Personas más hermosas del mundo de la revista People. *Rain fue escogido como parte del elenco de la película de acción y aventura de los hermanos Wachowski, estrenada en el 2008, "Speed Racer (Meteoro la película)". Debutando así en Hollywood como Taejo Togokhan al lado de Emile Hirsch y Christina Ricci. *Ha apadrinado a 3 grupos, tanto en el baile com el canto, estos son 2PM, Wonder Girls y MBLAQ. *La primera banda masculina de su compañía discográfica fueron los "MBLAQ", un grupo de chicos entrenados por el mismo Rain que debutaron en uno de sus conciertos el 9 de Octubre del 2009 *El 26 de Novimbre 2009, se estrenó en Hollywood la pelicula Ninja Assassin en la cual tiene el papel protagonista. *Actuo en la pelicula "Speed Racer" hecha en Estados Unidos. *Rain hizo historia en los MTV Movie Awards 2010, al convertirse en el primer coreano en ganar en dicho festival y el tercer asiático ganador de un premio MMA después de Jackie Chan y Lucy Liu. *Megan Fox dijo de él que era su chico ideal y que era muy guapo, por lo que lo que le pidió a su manager que contactara con el manager de Rain para concretar una cita. Pero Rain no estaba interesado y no aceptó. En el 2014, Megan Fox volvió a escogerlo como su tipo ideal. *En el 2006 y 2011 fué elegido como una de 'Las 100 personas más influyentes del mundo' por la revista TIME, apareciendo en la lista oficial de la edición impresa; y además, los años 2007, 2008 y 2011 fué elegido como 'La persona más influyente del mundo' en la encuesta on-line de la misma revista. *En Happy Together ''dijo que sólo tarda 5 minutos en ducharse. *Ingresó al servicio militar el 11 de Octubre del 2011, llevando a cabo sus últimos conciertos de '"The Best Show"' en Seúl los días 24 y 25 de Septiembre de ese mismo año, respectivamente. *No pudo participar en las promociones de su pelicula '"R2B Return to Base"' (2012), la cual dejó grabada antes de ingresar a su servicio militar, debido a que a los soldados no se les permite realizar ese tipo de actividades durante su alistamiento. *Rechazó a la actriz estadounidense, ''Megan Fox, ''quien le pidio una cita para conocerlo mejor ya que esta estaba interesada en el actor surcoreano. *Rain completó el día Miércoles, 10 de julio de 2013, a las 8:00 am (Hora de Corea) sus dos años de Servicio Militar. *Realizó su primera presentacion en Tailandia-Bangkok el dia 24 de Agosto de este año, luego de completar el Servicio Militar obligatorio. *Realizó su fanmeeting en Octubre donde se reunieron muchas fans de varios paises como USA, Japón, China. Y ademas se reunieron 6.44 toneladas de arroz en el fanmeeting, que fueron donadas a una Fundación Infantil, esto fue gracias a las fans de diversos países del mundo como Japón, China, USA, Chile, Perú, Tailandia, etc. *Rain ganó el premio al Mejor Artista de Asia en "Bazaar Men's Style Awards 2013". *Realizó una presentación especial en la premiación de los MAMA 2013, fue la primera presentación que realizó para la TV coreana después de finalizar el servicio militar obligatorio. *Rain actuó nuevamente en una película en Hollywood protagonizada por '''Bruce Willis', programada para estrenarse el 2014. Su personaje en la pelicula titulada The Prince se llamará Mark. *Filmó un docu-reality llamado "Rain Effect" el cual tuvo 6 capítulos, y el cual estrenó su primer capítulo el 19 de Diciembre obteniendo una gran audiencia. Este fue el primer reality show donde podemos ver a Rain en su faceta como artista y como el cuidadano Jung Ji Hoon. *En Rain Effect se pudo ver que Rain no es muy bueno en aparatos domesticos de su propia casa debe siempre acudir a llamar a su hermana menor Hana. O como no pudo controlar sus lágrimas que brotaron cuando vió el video sorpresa preparado por el equipo de producción, en el que salia su padre dejandole un cariñoso mensaje, el equipo de producción estaba sorprendido por esta inesperada reacción. *El 24 de Diciembre fue revelado el nombre del 6to album de Rain que se llamó Rain Effect. 'Este álbum que comparte el nombre con su reality, constó con 10 canciones en las que Rain participo directamente en su composición, siendo las canciones principales del álbum: ''30 Sexy y La Song. *Rain compuso una canción especial para su difunta madre llamada '''"Dear Mama Dont Cry" la letra de esta canción es muy especial para Rain ya que describe todo lo que siente por su amada madre que ya no esta con el. *El 2 de Enero del 2014 Rain lanza su nuevo disco "Rain Effect" llegando a ser N° 1 en ventas, N°1 en el chart semanal de Hanteo, Geon y Synnara y lidera en el N°1 en las listas de búsquedas como Naver y Daum. *El 9 de Enero''' Rain gana su primer premio en "M! Countdown" , y el 10 de Enero obtiene su segundo premio en el programa "Music Bank".' *Rain regala a sus fans 300 cafes y pan por el apoyo cuando asiste a las presentaciones de algunos programas en la tv. Rain escribió una nota para sus fans en el café también regalandoles una pequeña firma como detalle, todo realizado a mano por el mismo Rain. *Para finalizar y agradecer a sus fans todo el apoyo Rain realizo un mini concierto cantando sus canciones en versiones mas acústicas y a la vez disfrutar un momento junto a sus fans, bailarines y amigos que también estuvieron presentes en el publico disfrutando de la presentación especial, este concierto se pudo apreciar en el episodio 6 de "Rain Effect". Rain aprendió a hornear barras de pan que a su vez relleno con sus propias manos para luego ser dado a sus fans durante el mini concierto como regalos por su apoyo incondicional en su regreso. *Ocupa el puesto # 46 en ''" Los 100 rostros más hermosos del mundo 2013" ''según ''TC Candler. Video TC Candler. *Rain realizó una colaboración especial junto a Tae Jin Ah para las presentaciones de La Song. *Participó en el programa "Guerrilla Date" al cual asitieron muchos fans, es la primera vez en la historia de las grabaciones del programa "Guerrilla Date" que deben utilizar cámaras desde un helicóptero para grabar, lo cual sorprendio a la gente. El director y el animador del programa comentaron que en los 11 años que lleva el programa al aire, Rain fue el que reunió la multitud mas grande. *Rain apareció en el programa "The Superman Returns" compartiendo momentos con la pequeña Sarang hija de su gran amigo el boxeador Choo Sung Hoon . *Rain participo en el especial de 3 partes de Running Man llamado "Aventura en Australia", donde las grabaciones duraron varios días en varias cuidades de Australia, y donde Rain mostro un gran sentido competitivo, rapidez, astucia y dedicación para lograr las misiones.En especial Rain sorprendió con sus habilidades de buceo y el logró ser el primero en encontrar la llave de un tesoro que se encontraba en las profundidades del océano. *Protagonizó una película en China junto con la actriz Liu Yi Fei, esta se estrenará el 11-Noviembre-2014, se llamará "Hong Yan Lu Shui" y su género es Romance, Melodrama. *Rain fue elegido para participar en el drama She's So Lovable. * Rain tiene una gran fama en china. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Página Fanclub Oficial (Korea) *Página Oficial (Japón) *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Galería Videografía thumb|right|300px|Bi Rain - HipSong (Dance Practice) thumb|300px|left|Rain’s “Busan Woman” Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:J. Tune Entertainment Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KBailarín